


死水

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 每天，小天狼星都能看见斯内普。他非常生气。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	死水

**Author's Note:**

> 点文  
> 现代无魔法AU

每天，小天狼星都能看见斯内普稀松平常地过着白开水一样的生活。他揣想，斯内普下了班也许就像一个最寻常的、每条陋巷都可能住着的孤僻的隐居者。总之是，不怎么快乐但也不怎么不快乐地生活着。他非常生气。

学生时代，他跟斯内普是学校里公认的死对头。他们之间的仇怨结得比作为情敌的斯内普和詹姆斯之间还要深。如果说斯内普跟波特之间的不和尚且有因可寻，那么，他和斯内普之间就是一种本能上的互斥。不需要什么理性分析。他们总能激发出对方最为非理性的一面。据传说，学校里某个图书馆泡中毒了的书呆子，曾经一本正经地同斯内普说（斯内普也是图书馆的常客），任何事都与X有关，只有X本身指向其他事物。暗示着小天狼星和斯内普之间剑拔弩张的状态是X压抑的结果。这件事的后果，据斯内普的好友伊万斯的官方消息，是医学院专攻精神医学的高材生斯内普拒掉了所有的精神分析机构的offer。后来伊万斯决定成为一名心理咨询师，而斯内普则成为脑科医院的精神科医师，且以敢于用药著称。伊万斯不赞同他这样仅仅依赖药物而极度排斥心理咨询与精神分析的行事作风，而斯内普一向我行我素，所以，虽然两人仍旧是难得的挚友，最近的见面却也往往不欢而散。

毕业那天，斯内普大约是长舒了一口气。毕竟，依照常理推断，他和小天狼星之后应该不会再有什么交集。小天狼星一直想成为一名探险家。纯白的、散发着消毒水气味的、每日都重复着生与死却又一成不变的医院对他而言简直是牢笼。即使在工作中受了伤，他也总是对医院不耐烦，对拯救不耐烦，对修复不耐烦，宁愿回到他那间虽然有些杂乱却自在的小公寓修养。我得回去照看巴克比克。他总是这么说。医生护士们只以为那是需要照料的宠物。而了解他的劫道者朋友们又只当这是他随口编出来的托词。他跟家里断绝联系许久了，更没人会知道他的家族史。于是这样几重的疏忽与不巧之下，小天狼星的异常被发现的时候，已经一发不可收拾了。那一天，前一晚他刚在酒吧里狂欢了一夜，酒精让他觉得自己飘飘然起来，身体也变得轻了。第二天又依靠高浓度的冷萃咖啡液连续工作。还有烟草提供的尼古丁，也不能少。终于结束可以返家之后，他甚至没有力气挪到床上，而直接躺在公寓的地板上，呆望着窗外的蓝天。他忽然惊喜地发现，巴克比克不知何时已等候在窗外，巨大的翅膀拍打出的气流就是一阵小小的旋风。他觉得自己就要脱去这一身尘世硬给他穿上的重甲，而将以一个勇于战斗的骑士的形象重新出现，巴克比克就是来接他的坐骑。他将要挣脱束缚，可以往更高更远的湛蓝远天去。——所幸小天狼星只住在三楼。

小天狼星先被送往一般的医院急救，做好初步的急救后，打着石膏的小天狼星（所幸只是骨折）将被转进精神专科医院的封闭病区。詹姆和莱姆斯到他的公寓里，来帮他收拾行李，。詹姆揣着莉莉给他的注意清单。大大的行李箱摊开躺在地下，像不祥的凶兽张开大大的口。可以拿来缢的球鞋鞋带不可以。可以叉出心脏的刀叉不可以。可以砸破割伤自己的玻璃瓷器不可以。到此时才发现生活中处处潜伏着通往死亡的暗道。他们几乎也能想象到，病区里，没有沸水，只有用勺子舀起预先切成条的肉排，洗澡超时就着急亮起的红灯。无限的痛心。说感同身受，那是个美好的愿望。朋友们每每是竭诚努力地尝试，可是不能，谁都不能代替他与创伤相对。所以，其实是他抛下了他们。这真的不能想，愈想，愈感到前途的渺茫。只能依靠过去所认识的那个他，来支撑对未来他的信心。他们不得不把他交到那个封闭的，用药物大刀阔斧剪除症状的地方去。

事情很明显了。小天狼星之所以现在每天都能见到斯内普，是因为斯内普成了他的管床医生。他觉得这比他从三楼窗外看到巴克比克摔断了腿还要荒谬。假如说他的血液中有疯狂的成分，他的灵魂上生着霉点，斯内普只会比他更重。斯内普，是他的，管床医生！医生难道是从病人中选出最严重的那个来领头吗？想到这里他又开始大笑。只听得白衣的护士小姐匆匆地往医生办公室去了。一会儿，护士站有人给他端了一杯水和两片药来。“布莱克先生，来吃点安定吧。”从护士小姐小心翼翼地语调中他也能读出覆盖在底下的，斯内普在办公室里那种不耐烦的语气：“给他吃两颗安定！”他觉得自己还相当敏锐。就像旁人看不见巴克比克是他们被生活给磨钝了。斯内普还真是他一如••既往的作风。在他的辖区内，他永远用他锋利无比的手术刀——药物——一一剪除病人的症状，不惜矫枉过正。但在病人身上的其他地方，那些精神世界里深重的流血不止的伤口，那些比世界本身还大的烂疮，他永远视而不见。可能是不屑。可能是不敢。这个懦夫。

精神病院有所谓保护室，里面从天花板到四壁都包满了松软的泡棉，像一个极其圆融的人的交际手腕（这让他想到那个斯拉格霍恩教授），没有一点尖刺和棱角。所谓“保护”，说是保护你不能伤害自己。常常有病人，扭打着被送进保护室。学生时代，小天狼星常常因为精力过剩闹出的各种恶作剧挨处分，乃至关禁闭；在这里竟不曾进过一次，不仅是没有进过保护室，即使是斯内普那样苛刻有意针对的人，给他的回应至多也不过是两颗安定。他病历上开列的注意事项一栏极之清白，对比他的情史。他只从开关门的瞬间窥见过保护室。其实对于保护室来说，窥视和大大方方参观没有什么分别，就只是泡棉，泡棉，泡棉。天知道这里的泡棉吸收过多少呓语、噩梦、哭泣，可是却像质量好得出奇的海绵，不管吸收多少破碎晦暗，从来不外泄一点，也没有人想要挤压一下试试。看起来永远是那么歌舞升平，过不完的太平岁月，反正精神病院无所谓时间。这让他想起布莱克家幽暗深邃的老宅，区别只是布莱克老宅不像泡棉一样吸收而若无其事，而是毫不遮掩地放任幽灵游荡。说不上哪种更坏。光是为了远离布莱克老宅的相似物，他也会竭力避免的。也许要归功于他的幻视不会投影在病房的白墙上。要不，他和巴克比克一定也会被关在那个泡棉的笼子里。那些泡棉比巴克比克的喙和爪子还坚韧，高高在上得好像用来诱哄小孩子的粉红色的极甜的感冒药。也许要归功于斯内普给他的大剂量的镇静药物，在这方面斯内普决不吝啬，加大药量时，轻描淡写得好像他加的是维C片。吃饭餐具永远只得铁汤匙，渐渐会熟练用汤匙把肉排切成更小块。晚饭后的日落时分，排队去护士站给发药，透明小杯里装着圆的，长条的，白的，五彩斑斓的药片。药物要当面吞服下去。喉结在吞咽时一哆嗦的样子，很像他第一次懂得面前少女的美丽时不经意的动作。过去往往在这些不经意的瞬间又回来了。意识和夕阳一起落山。镇静剂输送到他身体每个角落，按捺住血液中疯狂的成分。他每天昏睡十二个小时以上，轻快的是梦境，沉重的是苏醒。渐渐现实与梦境于他各筑起一道玻璃，两道玻璃之间只有他自己。隔音效果真好。他声嘶力竭，却无人听见。也许唯一听见的人是斯内普，而他只是换一种新药，并不打算把他听到的极力求救的信息传出去。他是被某种东西给钉死了，可是小天狼星还不愿意那样。一些在咨询师那里是禁语的句子：还年轻、还有希望、未来还很长……这些话他听过许多次，固然在痛苦中听起来极为刺耳，但是他自己也不自觉地相信着。他从不觉得自己属于这里。但是斯内普……

病人们来了又去，不管是好了，死了，还是无望了，总有个离开此地大门的日子；斯内普却似乎打算紧守这块阵地，尽管看不出他有什么坚持或热爱。也看不出他有什么生活。每天，这人离开这里，接着又自投罗网般回来。他是一个最没有审美又最坚守职责的园丁，剪除杂草是他唯一的事情，至于使鲜花盛开，却不在他的业务范围内。小天狼星觉得自己是真疯了，不过这也不能怪他，整个精神病院是冬天萧条的空无一物白雪覆盖的荒原，斯内普是不会开花的枯藤，难看，也毫无可期，但总之是永远不变且永远在那里，连冬雪后也还突兀地在那里。太无聊了。所以没有花没有叶子没有未来却是唯一熟悉的枯藤也变成值得细细观察研究的了。但是在精神病院感到无聊这件事情本身，本来就带着一种滑稽的惨伤，还有一点点恐怖。他不能说他有巴克比克陪着。在精神病院隐藏巴克比克，就像他从前在布莱克老宅里偷偷藏起一切“不布莱克”的东西。他不想失去巴克比克。但他除了把药片偷偷压在舌根下面，甚至没有什么办法保住它留住它。他只能眼睁睁地看着斯内普用他擅长的手术刀——药物——剜掉烂疮也打破希望。人生真是荒谬，他以为从家中逃出以后，便不会再遇到这样的事情，没想到这世界上到处存在着他少年时与布莱克老宅式的对抗。没想到除了出逃，还有逃无可逃，还有逃了再回去。

他开始不自觉地频繁往保护室里看。也许他只是想复习自己的少年时代。要进保护室并不难，吵闹，大嚷大叫，用铁汤匙舀自己的手腕而不是肉排，都可以。但斯内普也许只丢给他一件拘束衣，再来两颗安定。“保护室是保护医务人员的。”这话极之政治不正确。除了斯内普大约不会再有一个人说。他发觉在这座医院里，斯内普说话声调永远没有一点起伏。除了冷笑的时候，声音会拔高一些。可他分明记得学生时代，这人永远一副愤世嫉俗咬着牙的模样。斯内普大约还不至于给自己下镇静剂。倒不是说他多么有职业道德。事实上，不用多么仔细地观察，这人厚厚眼镜底下，眼下有深深乌青色。当然不是被病人打的。是失眠。这世界最绝望的事情之一是睁着眼睛到天亮，眼睁睁看着天色一点点亮起来；比这更绝望的是，没有药效盖在身上，就只能睁着眼睛到天亮，眼睁睁看着天色一点点亮起来。天色亮起来了，人声市声开始喧哗，可是你心下清楚地明白，这一切，与你都没有关系。可恨习惯了镇静剂的身体，此刻如此清醒，如此活力。

小天狼星忽然明白斯内普的人生哲学是：在被世界放逐之前，先抛弃这个世界。让他不能置信的是，在他放弃这世界之前他竟然被这个世界给放弃了。

病房里洗漱间有镜子。但在洗漱间待久了也要响起红灯警报。其实不需要镜子，也能感到胡茬如此欣欣尚荣。剃须刀片是不会有的。理发当然更不可能。头发长长了，可是甚至不被允许拥有一只橡皮圈。可以拥有西装，可是却没有领带。他想自己像个去原始部落探险的冒险家，在途中迷了路，忘记了回去的路，遂成如此模样。精神病院一面修复破损的社会性，一面又把社会性的部分剥夺给换上病号服。拆东墙补西墙。处处充满隐喻和象征的地方。如果把这些隐喻和象征喂给巴克比克，那就连巴克比克都会被压得飞不动。斯内普则会毫不留情地拆解它们，无法消化的，他就用药物加速催化进程。他并不是不能领会它们的魔力，但是却从不曾在这引诱人万劫不复的井上去照一眼。很难说清这个人是怎么回事，甚至很难说清到底为什么要说清这个人。只是在某种意义上，他们共有一个再难回返的故乡。

在精神病院里，没有太多的事情好做。有人整日蹲在地下数太阳照见栏杆投下的阴影。有人带进几米厚的书来读，读完了一遍两遍还不能出院。小天狼星在活动区域争取到了一只羽毛球拍。他原本是有球搭子的，但他实在是这个病区乃至整个医院都难得的运动健将——托斯内普的福，他既没有变得痴肥也没有骨瘦如柴，昏睡了十二个小时还能够在羽毛球上把对手杀得大败。斯内普固然把人当作机器一样来调整，可却是十分精密准确的。其结果是，没有人再愿意和他打羽毛球——输得太快，太丧气了，除了几个强迫症、偏执症患者，这就换成小天狼星躲着他们了。

所以，让我们回到开头的句式。每天，小天狼星从镇静催眠作用的药物下挣脱醒来，进盥洗室洗漱（记得要快，在响起警报前出来），用铁汤匙熟练地代替刀叉吃饭，然后到活动区，对着墙壁自己和自己打羽毛球，偷偷跟巴克比克一起玩，对护士小姐笑一笑，换取用她的手机给詹姆和莱姆斯发消息的机会，去护士站领药……于是逐渐建立起了一种新的生活秩序。他发现巴克比克没有消失，是他更加了解巴克比克，和它相处得更加融洽了。意思是：巴克比克不是无所不能，它也受着世俗的种种制约。意思是：巴克比克弱小得可以被抗精神药物轻易绞杀，是他要保护巴克比克。意思是：让他受伤头破血流的，也一样会伤害到巴克比克。既然没有影响到日常生活——咨询师们常常这么说——那么和它共处又有什么不可以呢？只要他别再试着骑着它从三楼乃至更高的楼层飞下去，只要别再摔断腿或者弄出更大的伤，有什么不可以呢？假以时日，等到他能在现实世界找到一个巴克比克，那才是彻底“治好了”。恭喜回到正常人的序列。恭喜回到实在界。

詹姆、莱姆斯和莉莉商量了，决定接他出院，改在家中休养，辅以定期的心理咨询。他们先到医生办公室拜访斯内普，征询他的意见。原本莉莉担心他们又会吵起来，所以坚持陪同，尽管她自己也不能保证自己会不会又和斯内普不欢而散。出乎意料的是，斯内普什么也没有说，只低头刷刷写病历和出院证明。

莉莉好像还有话要对斯内普说，已经和莉莉订了婚、把情敌杀了个片甲不留的詹姆现在对斯内普很放心，于是也就大方离开。他先和莱姆斯来帮小天狼星收拾行李。要离开这里了，小天狼星却觉得有种恍如隔世的感觉。他隐隐有一种感觉：他不是即将重返自由，而是进入一个新的牢笼。他们把东西都拿好，走到病区的大门前，护士小姐来给他们开门——小天狼星还像从前那样对她笑一笑，他是有始有终的人。正好碰见斯内普从办公室送莉莉出来，他伸手帮她按了下行的按钮。等电梯的那几十秒非常长，各人都各怀心事，那浓稠得都要能拉出丝来，只是谁也没有说话。好像一开口，简单的话语就要背负上这里沉淀了多少个日夜的话语背后的重量。

电梯下行，电梯门快要合上的时候，他注意到斯内普在对他说话，那声音非常低，低得近乎斯内普只是做了个口型：“你会回来的。布莱克，有些人就是天生比别人更容易进精神病院。”区别于别人的有些人，一个共犯结构。

离开医院的那天晚上，家中卧室的窗帘沉沉垂下，暖黄灯光融融泄泄，自己的睡衣而非病号服柔顺贴合身体。没有铁栏杆投下的一排阴影，没有扭打着向保护室的声音，也没有各种仪器和彩色管线的缠绕。非常安静。可并非使人安心的安静。在这样的安静里，连脚步也会放轻，怕惊扰起埋伏的野兽——并非巴克比克的一群心兽。小天狼星不知道自己的在等待什么。白天的一切都会压碎沉入梦境里。 生命既不通向过去也不通向未来，更不专注于现在，像一只巨大的黑狗绕着自己的尾巴打转。专注于现在是如此艰难，因为这种专注无声无息地包含了许多看不见的社会牵连。看不见，但却可以感受到的，和那天等待电梯时一样浓稠的，浓稠得像晚餐吃的加了双份芝士奶酪的意面。复杂极了，读不懂的，像读不懂奶汁烤菜里的配菜成分。也没有必要懂。吃掉药盒里这一顿的药，不需要知道成分，只要知道会有一个一如以往的习以为常的夜晚就好了。 “事实上，疾病能够抹去一些东西，也能突出一些东西，它在一个方面废除，却是为了刺激另一个方面；疾病的本质不只是存在于它挖出的空洞中，也存在于用来填满这个空洞的替代活动的积极完满中。” 疾病给他最大的礼物毫无疑问是巴克比克。他对此甚至心怀感激。拿一点点世俗眼中的正常换来巴克比克。未知的深渊像一只扭蛋机， 他中了头奖好有什么好说的？不自由原来不仅仅是按住手脚不能动弹；原来还有一种更深的不自由，深深地写进灵魂里，刻在人格上。他出院后，日常的片段常常会连接错误跳转回医院去。比方说看到装在透明玻璃柜里的彩色糖豆，他总是想起护士站递来装着药片的透明小杯也一样五彩斑斓着。哈利的小手心里摊着糖豆咽下去的样子，脸上是那种纯粹的天真的快乐。孩子对糖果会带来的甜蜜的信仰如此虔诚坚定。就像……他叫停了自己。他不想把哈利也扯进这样的语境里。并且他也从没信仰过药物，和药物背后的斯内普。 但这也不代表斯内普没在药物之外对他发生过作用。斯内普向来是心身两分的看法，很少谈起人格还是什么心理，更懒得对巴克比克的问题发表意见，只要病人不因为它摔断腿或者更糟。但临别时那种几乎是戏剧化的举动——倒不是小天狼星不相信斯内普不会这么做——他只是太惊讶了。毕竟，把自己和病人拉进一个共犯结构里这种事，也可称得上是非常“不斯内普的”。事实上，因为斯内普临别前那句又像预言又像诅咒的话，对小天狼星而言，从此以后，日常生活将有它新的含义了。他可没料到过学生时代的竞争会以这种方式延续到现在。也没想到过生活的日常一天也能成为一项阶段性胜利。一种胜利，可也是一种滑稽得惨伤的胜利。和一个弃赛逃跑的对手的胜利。

他明白，尽管看起来都一样深沉，可那不是深潭，那只是一潭死水。与其说死，又不如说斯内普其实从未生活过。他的生活就只是字面意义上的生和活。如果一个人从来不懂得生，那么他对死的了解也是要打个问号的。所以斯内普其实不是站在死亡的对面，而是站在死亡的身侧。他想，可能斯内普本人的思索也不曾到过这样深远的地方呢。而他也并非是要时时想起对方，只是一种参差地对照，像照镜子时理所当然映出的影子——只不过不是那种平滑忠实的水银镜子。是一种倒退了的，变形了的，但你知道如何还原的影子。每一次思及自身，看到自己在深渊里扭曲变形的投影，他知道那投影就正是斯内普的剪影，是他在笔记本的边缘随手涂鸦的人像。他潦草地涂写“S`S”，模仿病历上的落款字样。在纸张边缘从上往下写，那S的形状像夜雨敲击玻璃窗后留下的水痕。他用手虚虚挡住纸页，不知道是不想给人看见，或是想引人来看。愈写愈快，最后竟画成一道直线——心电图。多不祥的预兆。但是是斯内普先把他俩拷在一起的。小天狼星本来也许不必整日对着深渊自照的。可如今他有些心甘情愿、摆脱不能了……

但那不是爱。无论是共犯结构，还是这种照镜子式的思索。或者更早，学生时代那个书呆子拉康式的论断。不管他们是对彼此投射过希望还是欲望，不管他们从对方身上看到了自己什么，不管他们曾因彼此激起过那些一点也不理性堪称原始的冲动。这些杂质只生长在爱情里。可又绝不是爱情本身。杂质愈多的劣酒愈容易醉。所以那些怪罪爱情的哲学家们全都称颂友情。

每天，小天狼星在午饭时打开电视机。电视里日复一日演着新闻。隔着马赛克和警戒线，他也认出那是谁。他没想到事情最终以对方彻底打开镣铐为结束。他几乎能想象对方是如何松开这边的手，笔直地向虚空的永不见底的深渊坠落。他也明白自己从此以后将成为一个没有影子的人，走在太阳底下却没有影子的游魂。斯内普再一次弃赛逃跑。他非常生气。就在那时，他又听到巴克比克在窗口拍打翅膀的声音。  
END


End file.
